


Harbinger

by MadameGiry25



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Joyful, Parenthood, Parents & Children, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Sole Survivor" from the 70s TV show. Fenton Hardy reflects on the death of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbinger

The ring of the phone

A shrill that is so painful

Harbinger of death.

* * *

Before, we were fine

My sons and I together.

We loved and were loved.

* * *

But then came the call.

The news of the accident

Was like a venom.

* * *

My world had shattered

And my heart was without pain

Numb with so much grief.

* * *

I told his brother

And I will never forget

The grief on his face.

* * *

We stood together

Staring numbly at the car

That became his tomb

* * *

And this is my fault.

Joe and Frank worked at my side.

Guilt weighs on my limbs.

* * *

I knew the danger

When I called on him to help

I thought that he knew.

* * *

I know I was wrong.

I shouldn't have allowed this.

And this is my fault.

* * *

My sister was right.

My work is not for children.

It's too dangerous.

* * *

I look at my son

He stares at the rental car

Grief etched on his face.

* * *

Should I put a stop

To the job that claimed my son?

I feel that I must.

* * *

Joe wouldn't want that.

Joe would want us to keep on.

I know this is true.

* * *

And I will do so.

For the sake of my dead son

Frank and I go on.

* * *

And now we must wait

It is all that we can do.

We must wait for dawn.

* * *

Now the bitterness

Begins to replace the grief

Politics be damned.

* * *

Defection had risks.

And we were the protectors

For a worthy friend.

* * *

We protect a friend

But it is a thankless job

For my son is dead.

* * *

We stand on the dock

Waiting for the friend to land

Feeling the danger.

* * *

If we were to fail

Another man would be dead

And for such a crime.

* * *

Oh, Chang saw the light.

But this was not without risk

Germans would kill him

* * *

Now we see the boat

This is the moment of truth

That decides our fate.

* * *

Chang's boat has landed

And he climbs onto the dock

I see my old friend.

* * *

It is not his fault.

I can't bring myself to tell

Of the tragedy.

* * *

The Germans now know

Of the treachery of Chang

And they are here too

* * *

And I am fighting

I protect my only son

From those who would kill.

* * *

I hit at the men.

These men who dared to hurt them.

For Frank and for Joe.

* * *

But now I see him.

I cannot believe my eyes

It is Joe who fights.

* * *

And he is alive.

He turns and I catch my breath

Tears form in my eyes.

* * *

I hold my son close.

I allow the fears to fall.

What a miracle.

* * *

And Frank is there too.

I hold on tight to them both

This moment is mine.

* * *

Joe explains to us

The Germans had abducted

To learn of the plan.

* * *

The men had tricked him

To get the information

They said I was dead.

* * *

It doesn't matter.

For my boys are safe and sound.

I thank God for this.

* * *

Frank and Joe. My boys.

I cannot let go of them.

We are safe. For now


End file.
